Photograph
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: When her happiness is more important than your own...


Unedited

* * *

Photograph

* * *

It was exactly nine-fifty nine in the morning and there she was; running along the silent corridors, almost panicking. The whole building was plain as it would be. She sprinted with all her might, not noticing whoever she passed along the way. With a camera hanging on her neck, she accidentally bumped something rather someone on her way. The girl then looked up as she recovered from falling with her back only to be greeted by a hand larger than hers which she assumed was offered especially for her to grab. She then raised her right hand and he held it in return, supporting her to stand. An apologetic look was shown completely on her face as she thanked and also muttered 'I'm really sorry' to him.

The young lady's eyes darted her vision where her precious camera was located and her face immediately went pale as she stared at the shattered screen and lens of the device. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She was surprised when suddenly a hand wiped the liquid on her cheeks. That guy—the one she bumped whom she remembered as her senior in their club.

"Sorry," she absentmindedly muttered as she started to move her feet to her respective club, not even looking back.

* * *

***Photography Festival Presents: A Snap of Your Shot Competition***

**Theme: Happiness**

It was posted on one of the bulletin boards on their campus. A week earlier, she was looking forward for this upcoming event as she took pictures of various subjects but now, she looked at it uninterested due to her broken camera. Remembering the incident made her eyes watery. She couldn't join even if she wanted to. The repair shop said that it would take time and he even advised her to buy a new one. She wished to purchase but then her money was not enough.

All she could do was to sigh in frustration as she took a sit on the grass under an unknown tree. She watched as the leaves fell and was disturbed when the guy from the other day caught her attention. He was walking. Wait, was it towards her?

"Can I sit?" he asked, pointing to the vacant place beside her. She just moved her head in an approving manner. She loves to meet new people but she was too depressed right now to even start a conversation.

"The PhotoFest, are you joining?" Was he trying to pick a fight? Didn't he remember what happened to her baby yesterday? She wanted to respond at him harshly but refrained herself to do so. After all, it was all her fault because of her clumsiness.

"I'll pass. My baby took her own life remember?" She tried to make it sounded like a joke.

"Suicidal I guess?" That comment made her smile. "If you're fine with it, you can borrow mine." His offer was tempting thus made her eyes widened.

"I'd love to but the camera chooses its owner," she smiled at him and his lips curled upward in return.

"I see, you really love photography," he offered his hand as he introduced himself and that was the start of their companionship.

The day after, they ate lunch together which was made by her under the unknown tree again. When the bell rang, indicating that the break was over, she went back to her respective classrooms leaving him there.

Apparently she was a freshman in high school degree and he was on his second year of college. Despite of their difference of age, they got along well because they share the same passion called photography.

Weeks later, they grew closer as the honorifics designated for each other were deleted and they normally refer to each other in given name.

There were times when she was the only one to do the talking while he was the listening part and vice versa. Like this Tuesday afternoon, she happily told him about her classmate who happened to be her courting her. Tint of red unconsciously scattered her cheeks whenever she spoke of the said suitor, much to his unknown annoyance.

A month had passed since she told him about that guy and here they were, starting to drift apart. She was always with her suitor while he was left alone again on his own world of thoughts. There were times when she was planning to talk to him but her classmate was always around, keeping her to stay close to him. He wanted to grab her hand and tell her to stay but he clearly believed that it was really impossible. On the first place, they live in both different worlds and age apart. He felt like they was nothing he could do to close their distance.

He was always watching at her. He almost forgot the contest because his mind was occupied with her every hour of the day. He was eyeing them as he found what he was looking for.

* * *

She didn't join the contest but promised to come at the entries' exhibit. It seemed that he was deliberately avoiding her these past few days and she didn't even have a clue why. Also, two days earlier, she turned down Fuwa, her suitor because she realized one thing.

The program started as well as the opening of the event. She scanned the contestants' entries but there was only one photograph that drew her attention. It was the only black and one picture displayed on the room. She walked to the position of it slowly to maximize her field of vision because she was about six feet away from it.

The photograph appeared so distant that the people who looked at it wondered because it seemed to fit but there was a sad feeling emitted from it. Was this really fitted for the theme?

She observed the photograph as she got a closer look on it. Inch by inch her eyes focused on the said entry as her tears were threatening to fall. Her eyes darted at the corner near the frame of the masterpiece where she read a small familiar handwriting. Liquid crystals from her eyelids started to drop down her face.

She turned her head left and right, hoping to find the owner of the piece of art but he was nowhere to be found. She then remembered the unknown tree and her lips formed a convex. She started to run like her life was depended on it. _How could she ever forget?_

When she arrived panting near their tree, a sitting figure facing his back could be seen. She figured that he head no idea that she was there. Gathering her courage to she put all her might to prepare to shout, taking a gamble if he would hear her voice or not. "You got it completely wrong. It was you, it's always been you!"

No response was earned from him. Her face was filled with disappointment as she turned around, planning to leave. Her footsteps was heavy but she still managed to walk.

A pair of manly hands engulfed her from behind as her eyes widened in surprise. No words were spoken after that as both party were too overwhelmed in happiness_._

* * *

People noticed her tears and curiosity got them as they took a look at the uncoloured photo in frame. Like her, their hearts were touched by that single picture. It was no wonder that it is the real meaning of happiness.

_*She was talking while walking together with her suitor. They were exchanging bright smiles that reached to their eyes*_

_**'True happiness is when I see you smile even if I know that I'm not the reason of why.'** _-it was written skilfully near the frame.

* * *

~ Chocolat a' la folie


End file.
